User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/Villains... besides the Grimm
It seems like with all the love for our young protagonists, we've seem to overlook something crucial to any good story: The antagonist. Before you start telling me "Grimm this" or "Grimm that" let me explain: The Grimm are, as far as we can tell, beasts with a desire to kill humans. Yes that's bad, but I'm talking about a villain more human. Look, the Grimm are fearsome beings in their own right, but what's more scary: A wild animal driven be instinct, or a wicked person driven by desire? Besides the Grimm could've been Terminator Androids for all I care, and I doubt the story would be any different. Maybe they'll be more interesting as more is revealed about them, but for right now as villains, it's an overwhelming feeling of... meh. But a more human villain... welll... Roman, Crimson (real name unconfirmed) Junior, Maya and Militia are the closest thing we have to humanoid antagonists, and almost none of them have been given any substantial amount of screen time where we see their motivations, personalities, goals, and quirks. Many people actually think Crimson will be the ultimate villain of the show and that's completely ridiculous. Crimson has had barely a minute of screen time and was following Romans orders to attack Glynda and Ruby during that minute, with no dialogue. Sure, she does seem quite intimidating, but she doesn't strike me as some sort of ultimate evil mastermind. Then again, I'll reserve judgement until she reappears in the future. My personal theory is that she is simply using Roman for her own ends on behalf of some higher power. She probably is apart of a larger group judging by the two people behind her in the intro, but whether or not she's the leader of this group is yet to be seen. Seems unlikely, however, that RoosterTeeth would reveal something as major as the main villain so early. So what this blog is essentially about is that what RWBY has put the villains on the side and is just focusing on the heroes. Sure you have Team CRDL, but they seem to fit more in the anti-hero category for right now. No, what I'm saying is that seeing more of the interactions between the villains without things getting too spoilerish is what this show needs more of. Also, I hope that when we do see the villains in action, they won't be mustache-twirling, take-over-the-world, diabolical, stereotypical villains that are not intimidating in any way, shape, or form. No, a good antagonist always thinks they're the good guy in their minds. A good antagonist has redeeming qualities on par with their wickedness. A good antagonist is someone who you think could actually exist and cause trouble in this world. I hope RWBY's villains will be as intimidating as we fear, and as strangely-likable as we want. Until then, I'll settle for those Grimm. Do you guy's think that RWBY is paying too much attention to the heroes? Do the villains we currently have uninteresting and act as stereotypes at the moment? What kind of villains do we want to see in the world of Vytal? How dark should they be? and most importantly: What would make an appropriate main ultimate villain for our beloved show? Thank you all for listening. I'll make another blog whenever I feel like it. Cheers! Category:Blog posts